1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device used to output images for commercial use or entertainment, and particularly to a fiber display device.
2. General Background
With the ongoing development of microelectronic circuitry and multimedia technology, various unique display devices have appeared on the market and gained widespread use in numerous different applications. Such display devices include liquid crystal display devices, plasma display devices, projection display devices, organic light emitting display devices, fiber display devices, and so on.
FIG. 12 shows a typical fiber display device 100. The fiber display device 100 includes a projector 1 for projecting image signals, a reflector 2 for reflecting and focusing light beams from the projector 1, a fiber binding head 3, a fiber binding 302, and a display plate 4. The fiber binding head 3 is attached to one terminal end of the fiber binding 302. The other terminal end of the fiber binding 302 abuts the display plate 4.
When the fiber display device 100 is operating, image signals from the projector 1 are reflected to the fiber binding head 3 by the reflector 2. The image signals then pass through the fiber binding 302 and are displayed on the display plate 4.
In the fiber display device 100, the image signals are produced by the projector 1 only, with the fiber binding 302 merely transmitting light beams according to the image signals. Therefore the projector 1 is, in general, expensive. Furthermore, the fiber display device 100 has a rather complicated structure. The upshot is that the fiber display device 100 is generally quite expensive.
Therefore, a new fiber display device that can overcome the above-described problems is desired.